Love Will Remember
by writingwithheart
Summary: Love is the strongest emotion, and Ally Dawson knows that. So when she is reunited with her old friend Austin Moon and falls for him, obstacles arise proving that love can overcome anything.
1. Section 1

Section 1

**Hi everyone! Please read this story, it is my first so I am quite excited! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters or songs.**

**Prologue **

Ally stared with her mouth slightly open at the person in front of her. She couldn't help but grin also. He was quite adorable with the way he jumped around with his red- headed friend. The boy had shining blond hair and twinkling brown eyes. She confidently walked up to him and spoke, "hi, I'm Allyson."

The two boys stopped and turned to her with a grin on their faces. They barely knew each other but hey, when kids are young they 'go with the flow.' Ally quickly joined the two friends and hopped around with them until afterwards, she collapsed in exhaustion and happiness in making new friends.

But soon after, the three best friends' fun came to an end as they approached high school. Ally had told them that she was moving to Miami and would possibly never see them again. Everyone took turns hugging and Ally turned away to hid the tear that slipped out, knowing that her life was going to change without Dez; her gingered hair, freckled friend and Austin; her cute and musically gifted best friend. She was really going to miss Austin, she thought. As she got older, Ally realized that her best friend was actually handsome and she thought, maybe, they could've had a chance together. She sighed and pushed the thought out of her mind as she headed home to pack.

**Four years later...**

Ally's POV

I laughed with the Latina as we walked to my favourite class- music. My best friend Trish was amazing; she was supportive, nice and funny. Except, she always rotated jobs because she could never keep one for more than three days. I stopped laughing and we moved to our seats. Then, I halted when I saw someone already occupying it. Trish stared too at another guy in her seat. We moved up to them and waited for their conversation to stop. I cleared my throat, "these are our seats." The guys stopped and stared blankly at us, then laughed and continued talking.

I flushed then scolded myself for feeling embarrassed. These two were obviously new as I looked them over. One of them was wearing colourful and odd clothes and was drawing a lot of attention while the other one was more stylish. I caught my breath. He was very handsome with a tanned face, blond silky hair and a dazzling smile. I bit my lip and motioned for Trish and me to sit somewhere else just as the bell rang.

Austin's POV

I glanced at the two girls as they took their seats and a smile formed on my lips. The brunette that spoke to us was still red from being ignored. It was actually a little cute. I was definitely going to get to know her. As soon as the thought passed through my head, she looked over at me and I felt sense of familiarity with her. She slightly smiled and looked away.

The rest of the music class continued smoothly and I was relieved that this school had a good music program. I loved music and if I could say so myself, was good at it too. Finally, the bell rang and I watched the petit brunette and her friend stride out of the room.

Ally's POV

"Can you believe those guys? So rude," I exclaimed to Trish as we walked out of the school. She nodded in agreement but then said, "but you have to admit, the blond was really attractive." I rolled my eyes and then speaking of the blond; he emerged out of the school with his friend and shouted, "Hey, wait up!" We turned in shock and I grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her away, not knowing why.

Austin's POV

I leaned against the brunette's locker and waited for her. I guess they ran away as pay back for us not listening to them but just to make sure I was going to ask, and I couldn't pass up some time to talk to her. My eyes light up as I see her stumble to a stop when she sees me and then continues walking.

"Move over," she commands looking annoyed. I smile. "Make me." She gives me a death glare and turns around to leave. Panicked, I stop her and move over. She turns with a smirk. "So what do you need Blondie?" I raise an eyebrow and tell her my name. "Well, hi Austin and," she hesitates as if debating whether to continue. "Sorry, we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. My name's Ally." I smile at her. That was a nice name. I had a friend named Ally until she moved to Miami. Now Dez and I moved here too with our parents. "So-," I begin until the bell interrupts me. "See you later Austin," she smiles and leave.

Ally's POV

Trish and I walk into music class and I'm happy to see that our seats aren't taken. But, that leaves me wondering where Austin and his friend were. Class starts and it was 'Show and Tell day.' I immediately raise my hand to present. I use these days to practise because I used to have stage fright and it helps to perform in front of small crowds first. I catch the teacher's gesture and make my way to the piano on the stage. Clearing my throat, I begin:

_I've been wishin' for something missin'_

_To fill this empty space_

_To show the person behind the curtain_

_So you'll understand_

_Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it_

_I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be the me that you don't see..._

I stop the song and look at my classmates who start to applaud and praise me. Then, my eyes land on Austin and I see his jaw is dropped and he is staring at me. I giggle and look away then walk out the door to the next class.

Austin's POV

I slip on my shades and start to walk home. _Ally_. She was now constantly on my mind after her performance. Her performance... wow. She has an incredible voice and piano skills. Without noticing, I start to hum her song and get lost in my thoughts until I hear a scream. I turn. Ally!

**Cliffy! So what did you guys think? Please review, I accept critics and ideas too!**


	2. Section 2

Section 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters, places or songs**

**Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I stare into his cold, hard eyes, breathing deeply, trying to calm my nerves. I let out a scream earlier but he quickly clamped his hand over my mouth. Hopefully someone heard but, I fear that they might be too late. My theory is confirmed when the disguised man pushes himself closer to me, his free hand carelessly skimming my jacket zipper. I should have been humiliated but was frozen in terror as he finished unzipping and dug his hand under my shirt and lifted the fabric over my head. The cool breeze seemed to paralyze me and I sink to the ground. The man smiles evilly, wraps his arms around me and forces his lips onto mine- and I know I'm gone.

Austin's POV

I rush towards the sound of Ally and stop shortly at the sight in front of me. Ally is being held up by a tall stranger and she is struggling to free herself but I can see his grip on her is like iron. My heart seems to stop. I just met Ally but I seem to be fiercely protective over her. Suddenly she wails as her shirt is being pulled off and the man crashes his lips onto hers. My eyes narrow and I jump out of my hiding spot to tackle the man to the ground.

Ally's POV

One second, I'm about to lose my virginity to a stranger and then he is flung off me and tackled to the ground. My eyes widen and I quickly stand up and scramble away.

I turn the corner and that's when the tears fall down my face. I stumble but keep running, wanting to leave the memory behind me. Then, a hand reaches out and stops me. I let out a scream and whirl around to see Austin. 'Thank Gods,' I think before I throw myself into his arms. I am immediately surrounded with warmth and cry into his shoulder. Moments later, he pulls back and looks at me with a smirk. "Isn't it a little cold to be wearing _that_?" he asks trying to sneak a look at my chest. I flush in embarrassment. Austin gives me a soft smile before taking off his jacket and giving it to me.

I look at him, from his shining hair to his lips, with a smile playing on them. I was so fortunate that Austin saved me. Anyone else walking by would have kept on walking or would have spread the news. Austin was just so sweet and caring, the perfect rescuer.

Austin walked me home and I stepped in feeling embarrassed, sad, and relieved and then, tired, for I plopped onto my couch and fell asleep instantly.

**The next day...**

Ally's POV

I woke up feeling like the dead. Memories from yesterday rush into my mind and I begin to sob- then, abruptly stop with a scowl on my face. I was eighteen, too mature to keep on crying over the past. Shrugging the memory away, I dial Trish's number with one thing on my mind.

"Hey, Trish! Want to have a girl's day?"


	3. Section 3

Section 3

Austin's POV

The sun is blazing in my eyes and I watch as the beach continues to increase in people until it is soaring with energy and noise. I sigh happily knowing I have the honour of protecting all these people. I moved to Miami a couple of months ago and already got a job as a lifeguard. Doing my automatic scan of the area, a sudden manly yelp escapes me as my eyes land on a beautiful girl wearing the sexiest bikini, and it was yellow, my favourite colour. She turns to look around and my jaw drops to see that it is Ally. She looked so good with her cascading hair and smiling face. I'm happy to see that she recovered from yesterday's event. She must be strong to get over it so quickly.

Ally turns and says something to Trish- I could easily recognize her by her loud leopard print bathing suit- and moments later, they wade into the cool water and start splashing around. I couldn't take my eyes off them- mostly Ally- until a curly bearded man blocked my view, saying that my shift was over. I thanked him and began walking over to the change rooms. Then, I stopped and turned back over to see the girls- who had moved deeper in- laughing and basking in the sun. A smile formed on my lips and I was about to leave when the scene changed.

An enormous wave came with a surfer riding it and suddenly, he slipped off and the board flew towards the girls. Ally, being so observant like she was saw it and pushed Trish away and it hit her head, the wood cracking in two. The impact must've caused Ally to go unconscious as she began to sink and drift farther away with the current. Then, Trish frantically waved her arms and screamed at the lifeguard who was at the moment, flirting with some girls.

Without hesitation, I ran into the water, feeling it cool my sun kissed skin and I dove towards the girls thinking, 'don't leave me Ally.'

Ally's POV

Sometimes I regret my choice of liking beaches. I used to hate them because of all the bad things that happened at the beach and well... I wasn't wrong.

As soon as I saw the surfboard come towards me and Trish, my first reflex was to keep my best friend safe, which I did by pushing her away. But then, the waves made it hard for me to swim and I watched with horror as it came and pushed me under.

I heard a crack. I hope that wasn't my head but I would've preferred that over this. It was as if my senses were escaping me as the cool touch of the water became dry, I could no longer hear Trish's desperate screams and the horrible taste of salt water filled my lungs. Having no control over my body limbs, I was forced to get carried away by the waves. When it felt like my lungs were about to burst, a fast object came towards me and I opened my mouth in an attempt to gasp when it was Austin. He practically flew towards me and put his mouth on mine. My eyes widened as it felt like the water was sizzling with energy. He pulled back and I realized he just gave me his air. After going back up for his own oxygen, Austin dove back down, wrapped his arms around waist and pulled me to the surface.

I weakly smiled at my close call until exhaustion washed over my so abruptly that I surprised myself when the world darkened around me.


	4. Section 4

Section 4

**Hi guys! I hope you've been enjoying this story, it's not over yet so please don't give up on it. **

**Auslly is coming up but there are many ways this story can go so please review and I'll try to make this story the best I can. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the other characters**

Ally's POV

The sun shines through my open window and burns my eyelids. I slowly sit up and suck in a breath. It felt like I was kicked in the chest. Then, I remember why: I almost drowned yesterday. I also remember Austin. He saved me. Twice.

I smile softly. Austin seemed to appear everywhere when I needed him. But, if he ever needed my help, would I be able to return the favour?

I shake my head and get dressed. I was going to see him today and thank him.

Austin's POV

_Ally. Ally. Ally._ Her name was constantly on my mind. Even in this situation where I had my girlfriend in my lap and she was kissing me. I sigh and pull back. Kira Starr, my girlfriend, pouts and looks at me sadly but, I don't know what to say. That kiss was nothing like mine with Ally and we were underwater, and it only lasted a couple seconds. I comb my fingers through my hair and usher Kira to the door. She turns around and kisses me again. I sigh inwardly and pull back, completely bored with her actions. Kira walks away and I turn around to go back in. Then, a slight recognizable figure catches my eye.

"Ally!" I call to her as I see her turning and about to walk away.

Ally's POV

I curse under my breath, feeling my cheeks heat up. I was making my way to Austin's house when I notice him and Kira Starr kissing. For an unknown reason, I felt uncomfortable and just wanted to leave. I tried to, but unfortunately, Austin saw me and now I'm here, debating whether to continue walking or go to him with my face still red with awkwardness. Finally, I spin around and make my way to the smiling boy.

"Hey Austin," I say, trying to look natural. He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. He was very attractive.

"Would you like to come in?" he asks very politely. I only nod, still mesmerized by his bright smile. We walk in and I decide to get right to the point. "Austin, I just want to thank you so much for helping me these past couple of days. I want you to know how appreciative I am and-," I get rudely interrupted as my phone beeps. I huff and answer the call to hear my dad speaking. "Hi honey, I'm sorry this is such a short notice but I need to head to the music convention so you need to stay at Trish's until I get back in a week. Okay, thanks sweetie, bye." With that he hangs up, leaving me blinking at my phone.

"Anything wrong Ally?" I jump at Austin's voice, momentarily forgetting he was there, that I was in his house. I hold up one finger, gesturing for him to wait and dial Trish's number.

"Hi Trish," I say when she picked up. "Do you think I can stay at your house for a while? My dad-." I stop when Trish starts to speak. "Ally, you know that it's always okay but not now. The De La Rosa's are going on vacation. Sorry Ally. I'll see you next week."

I gape at my phone for who knows how long until I am snapped out of my thoughts by Austin. Seeming to have heard my conversation, he said, "Ally, calm down, you can just stay at my place until your dad comes back." And then, he ends the discussion by pulling me to his car and I find myself at home, packing my clothes thinking, "_this is going to be a hell of a week._"


	5. Section 5

Section 5

Austin's POV

I glance at Ally as I guide her around my house, watching her as her face lights up whenever something catches her eye, like the room she will be sleeping in. It was pretty big with welcoming wallpaper and a queen size bed.

Ally looks at me uncertainly. "Are you _sure_ I'm allowed to stay here? Your parents-,"

"Are on a business trip," I tell her, seeing her visibly relax. She nods and heads into her room to settle in.

**Later...**

I sit on my couch, randomly flipping through channels until Ally comes down. She's dressed in a tank top and shorts, leaving most of her smooth skin bare. I stare at her and she smirks, moving to sit with me on the couch. She grabs the remote and trains her eyes on the TV.

Sadly, we stay like that until it gets dark because she was engrossed in a nature documentary, claiming that her goose, Pickles, would have loved the scenery.

Finally, out of boredom, I grab a pillow and softly whack her with it. She keeps her attention on the screen and I sigh, ready to put an end to the day. Then, I am knocked off the couch and I see her clutching the pillow, laughing her head off. "Ally!"

The smart girl sees my look and gets into a defensive position but I'm faster. She laughs uncontrollably as I tickle the daylights out of her and we switch as she starts punching me, chasing me up the stairs. I run into my room and scream, "goodnight Ally," hearing her laugh and close the door to her own room.

Austin's POV

I wake to darkness and a pitched scream. I rub my eyes and check my phone to see that it was three in the morning. Standing up, I go over to Ally's guest room and look in to see her tossing in bed and muttering, "help, help. Don't let me drown, please!" I sigh in sympathy and go over to wake her. Ally immediately sits up and starts crying. Then she catches me off guard by pulling me into her bed and sobbing into my chest. I close my eyes and begin to rub her back until her uneven breathes turn steady and I know she's asleep. I try to get up but for a petite girl, she had me pinned to the bed and afraid to wake her, I just closed my eyes again and fall asleep, breathing in rhythm with her.

Ally's POV

Austin's still deep in sleep when I walk into the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror and a puffy eyed, wet faced girl is looking back at me. I shake my head at the sight and get into the shower, feeling the soothing water hit my body.

Minutes later, I step out and wrap a towel around myself before snapping my eyes open wide at the realization that I had no clothes since I already threw my old outfit into the hamper. Taking a deep breath, I crack the door open and see my planned outfit on the bookshelf above my bed, above Austin.

Luckily, he was still sound asleep as I carefully stepped onto the bed and reached for my clothes. Suddenly, my wet feet slipped from under me and I felt myself land on Austin's warm body, my towel unwrapping from me and landing on the floor. My face burned in complete embarrassment and then, to make it even worse, Austin blinked his eyes open and took in the scene.


	6. Section 6

Section 6

Austin's POV

'I must be dreaming,' I think when I open my eyes to see a beautiful angel staring at me, a deep blush on her cheeks. Then, the angel looks away and reality sets in. I see our guest room and the sun shining through the windows. I feel warm and rested and then, my eyes rest upon the angel again. 'Damn.' I take in the sight of Ally, naked and on top of me. She has an amazing body- smooth and petite. Suddenly, I had the urge to feel her curves, kiss her and make her mine. A sense of familiarity washed over me again but before I could dwell on it, Ally cleared her throat.

"Austin, I am so sorry. I am completely mortified right now." She fumbles with the blanket covering me and takes it to cover herself. She gasps.

It had escaped my mind that I slept shirtless last night. Ally's blush deepens as she takes in my body, seeing my six -pack. She raises her eyes and they lock onto mine. We stay like that for a while, surrounded in tension, embarrassment and maybe- want.

No one's POV

There was no way the situation could've gotten more horrifying but, at the same time, Ally wanted so bad just to feel Austin's skin and feel his lips on hers. It depended on her, she guessed. She could either grab her clothes and change and act like nothing ever happened- or she could...

Her eyes had been focused on his perfect lips for so long, it was almost impossible for her to stop leaning in. Austin did too and when they were breaths away, Ally asked, "Austin...?" He didn't answer, just closed to distance between them and brushed his lips against her playfully. That little touch made her body heat up and it felt magical, like she was dancing through the doors to Heaven. She grabbed his shoulders and gasped at the softness of his skin. Austin took the chance and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. They stayed in sync; mouth's unable to leave the other. Austin pulled Ally closer until she tensed when her breasts touched Austin's bare chest. Hesitantly, she pulled away, worried that they might be taking things too far. She had only met him a couple of days ago, yet, she felt like she already knew him. She didn't know what to think. Austin, sensing her apprehensiveness, said, "Ally, this is your choice okay. I can't tell you that I don't want this but, if you aren't ready yet, I'll wait for you because I only want _you_. You have been the only thing on my mind since I first saw you in class. Your smile, your voice, your personality. And don't worry," he adds with a small smirk, "We'll have protection."

Ally instantly felt reassured. Austin's words were encouraging and helped her realize that he was something special. She couldn't let him go, not that she would ever want to. Yes, she was falling for him hard. Ally took a deep breath. She knew she was making the right choice when she looked into his kind, shining, brown eyes.

Ally made the first move by pressing her lips and body against him and then, they continued on.

**I will seriously ship Auslly until the end. Anyway, what did you guys think? I could've expanded and put details for the... you know, but I can always add it in another chapter in the future. I also have much more ideas and chapters to come.**

**Tell me what you think. Comments? Suggestions? Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks!**


	7. Section 7

Section 7

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. There are more chapters to come and it's going to get even more interesting. Please stay with this story.**

**Disclaimer: Only the ideas and plot are mine**

Ally's POV

I quietly sneak into Austin's room and jump onto his bed, startling him awake. Austin groans with fake annoyance and pulls me into a hug. "Good morning my beautiful girlfriend" I smile at the way the words roll of his tongue and the fact that he was referring to me. I lightly kiss his cheek and say, "Its afternoon, now go brush your teeth or I won't kiss you anymore."

Austin jumps off his bed so quick that he trips and runs into his bathroom with me giggling at him. We have gotten so comfortable with each other that it was hard to believe that we met only a week ago. I still had that nagging feeling that I had met him before last week but I shrugged it off, thinking it didn't matter now.

I stayed in Austin's bedroom and waited for him, looking around at his things. My eyes landed on an acoustic guitar in the corner by the door and I went to pick it up. I knew Austin played the guitar, sang and played other instruments too but I never heard him before. I began strumming lightly on the strings and about ten minutes later, Austin appeared, his hair still shining and dripping with water. He gave me a breathtaking smile and my heart skipped a beat, mesmerized by his handsome features. Yes, this boy was going to be the death of me. Looking away, I gestured to his instrument. "Can you play me a song?" Austin laughed and rubbed his neck. "Maybe another time, Alls. I'm not that great." I rolled my eyes, not believing him. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, answering to my dad.

"Hi honey, I hope you're having fun at Trish's. Just wanted to let you know that I'm home now and want you to come home later for dinner." I agreed and we hung up. I turned to look at Austin with disappointment. Time had passed so quickly, I hadn't realized that a week had gone by already. Austin seemed to be thinking the same thing for we had mirroring expressions.

**That evening...**

No one's POV

"Ally, are you sure your dad will be okay with this?" Austin asked his girlfriend as she stuck her key into the keyhole. She smiled, finding Austin's nervousness very cute. Ally decided that it would be a good idea to invite Austin to dinner, so he and her dad could get to know each other and then they would tell him that they were dating.

"Of course, we should tell him tonight and besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Ally says, not knowing how much meaning were behind those words and opened the door.

Ally's dad was in the dining room, setting up the table and when he saw Austin, he looked a little surprised but continued to place the cutlery and then they started their meal.

Ally's POV

I'd like to say that the dinner went well and that my dad completely agreed on our relationship but...

So, the evening started out fine. Everyone made small talk, Austin was very charming and polite, complimenting my dad's food and my dad seemed to like Austin. Then, my dad asked, "Austin, why aren't your parents joining us for dinner?" Austin took a sip of water and said that they were on a business trip, which was true, and that being the owners of Moons Mattress Kingdom was a busy job. My dad immediately tensed up, narrowing his eyes at Austin.

"You're the son of Mike and Mimi Moon?" my dad glared daggers at the confused blond who only nodded. "Get out!" my dad simply said. Austin looked at me and to be honest, I was speechless.

"Dad-," I tried to reason with him before he cut me off. "Ally, I dislike his parents very much and anyone related to them- like him," he pointed at Austin, "will not be allowed in my house."

I felt my blood boil. "Why, Dad? You don't even know him and you know what? If he's not allowed here, I'm not staying either." Then, I grabbed Austin's hand and stormed out.

Austin's POV

I feel so stupid. If I hadn't mentioned my parents, none of this would be happening right now. Mr. Dawson wouldn't be shooting me death glares, Ally wouldn't be dragging me away from her home with tears in her eyes and I wouldn't be mentally slapping myself every thirty seconds.

Finally, Ally stopped walking and was leaning on a tree, sobbing with hurt and anger. I looked around and we were in a clearing surrounded with giant trees and leaves. I couldn't see Ally's house or dad anymore but knew that we didn't walk very far. I sit beside Ally and wrap my arms around her, letting her cry into my chest. After a while, she stops and dries off her face, looking at me sadly. My heart twists. She was usually so cheerful and positive. Seeing her like this only reminds me that I caused this.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. I -," I feel her soft lips touch mine and I melt into the kiss, raising my hands to cup her face. When the lack of air becomes an issue, we both pull back I sigh with happiness. I open my mouth to begin apologizing again but her next words shock me into silence.

"Austin, you know you remind me a lot of my best friend I used to have in California. I moved away before we started high school and we lost touch. I still remember his features though. He looked like you; I just can't remember his name. Ally looks down to her feet silently. I sit there, staring at her with my mouth open and an impossible theory starts to form in my head. I lift Ally's head up with my fingers and say, "you also remind me of my best friend. Your sweet personality, your looks and your love of music." Ally smiles and I pull her to her feet. "Remember when I said I would sing to you another time? Well, I'm going to sing to you a song that I sang to my best friend before she moved away." And then he began to sing:

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

At that point Ally had her hands over her mouth and her wide eyes were brimming with tears.

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_I f you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

"I think about you," Ally says the song's title and breaks me out of my trance. I look into Ally's eyes and see the girl who wore braces, the girl who was too shy to sing for anyone, and the girl that I had feelings for before she moved away. Ally moves forward and wraps her arms around me, mumbling into my chest with pure happiness, "you do not know how much I've missed you, Austin," before she places her lips on mine, and I share a kiss with my best friend.

Ally's POV

I look from our laced fingers up to Austin's smiling face and decided it must've been fate that reunited us and now that we've realized that we were best friends all through our childhood, our bond is stronger.

I look away and take a deep breath when I see my house in the distance. I also see my father and he looks calmed down. I grasped the fact that I overreacted and was ready to apologize to him. We walked onto the porch and I embraced my father. I pulled away and said, "Dad, I'm sorry I was being melodramatic. I just like Austin and the way you were treating him wasn't fair." My dad sighed and said, "I know, I'm sorry sweetie. I thought it over and Austin seems like a very respectful and caring gentlemen and I think you two look good together." I blush and hug my father again, happy that he approves of my boyfriend.

"Let's go get some dessert," my dad suggests after we separate. Austin and I nod and then the three of us start to walk across the street.

Suddenly, it's like everything freezes. I slow down and the two males are ahead of me- commencing their friendship, a car comes toward us in the darkness without its headlights on and when Austin and my father are across the street, I am still standing there, the awareness that the heel of my shoe is stuck in a gap in the pavement. The car approaches and only then do I find my voice to scream for help. Austin turns but it's no use as the senseless driver speeds towards me and the impact of the metal and my skin colliding throws me backwards. I land incredibly hard on the road and bash my head onto the cement. My vision that was blurry starts to dim and I go unconscious to the sound of Austin screaming my name and having a throbbing sensation in my head.

**I put so much effort into this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, follow and favourite. It means a lot to me. Thanks! **


	8. Section 8

Section 8

Austin's POV

My heart aches when I see Ally being rushed through the hospital with nurses and devices surrounding her. I still couldn't wrap my head around how fast everything happened. First, Mr. Dawson and I were having a chat about casual things- I was trying to give a good impression, and all of a sudden Ally screams from behind us and I turn to see a car crash into her and send her flying many feet back. We rushed up to her and, thank goodness there was no blood, but she was unconscious so we dialled for an ambulance.

Now, I'm sitting on an uncomfortable waiting room chair with Mr. Dawson bawling his eyes out and the only thing on my mind other than Ally is how I should've gone to that dim- witted driver and knocked him senseless.

I clenched my fists, urging myself not to cry over my girlfriend and best friend when a familiar voice startles me.

"I'm sorry Austin, but right now, she needs all of us to be brave and stay strong for her," Dez says. I look at him and smile. Sometimes he says the most intelligent things but most of the time he is carefree and a little dull. Trish walks out from behind him and sits next to me with tear stained cheeks. She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me an encouraging smile.

I felt better and more confident knowing that I had great friends that were going to keep me from going crazy during all of this. The three of us turned to Mr. Dawson, trying to calm him down and we began to talk about everything and anything just to fill the silence.

Finally, after endless _hours _of waiting, a nurse came up to us with a grim expression on her face. My heart stopped. She saw my look and quickly began, "The doctor would like for Ally Dawson's family and close friends to meet him in room 7. Please head there immediately." She walks away, leaving the four of us scramble to our fallen asleep feet and search for the room.

**In room 7...**

Did I remain strong and supportive after the doctor delivered the news? Not. Even. Close.

I suffered through countless emotions from anger to grief then to devastation. I would've also fallen to my knees had I not been sitting on a chair. After a while, I finally regained my senses enough to just stare at the wall in front of me in shock.

So, here is Ally's condition;

"I am terribly sorry but, the accident has caused Miss Dawson to acquire two fractured ribs, her leg is broken and, she is suffering through retrograde amnesia," says the doctor. (**Sorry guys but, the story **_**is**_** called 'Love Will Remember.')**

I open my mouth to ask the obvious question but Trish beats me to it, in her scared voice. "W- What does this mean?" the doctor sighs as if not wanting to burden them anymore, but proceeds.

"This means that Miss Dawson will need to stay in the hospital until her bone injuries are healed. This may take up to approximately a month. And as for her retrograde amnesia, it was caused by head trauma and it is the inability to retrieve information before a particular time. We will not know what she remembers until she wakes up but keep in mind, it is undetermined how long she will be in this condition but hopefully it is not permanent." The doctor stands up and gestures to the door.

"Now, we will only allow one of you to stay with her through the night so whoever that is, she is staying in room 21. Goodnight everyone," then he walks out.

"I'll stay with her," Austin says quickly standing up. Trish and Dez both shake their heads.

"No, Austin. Mr. Dawson needs to stay with her. Ally's his daughter," Trish says giving him an accusing look. Austin shrinks back into his seat with a frown. 'Of course Ally's dad should stay with her.' He was being selfish and unreasonable. Austin nods in agreement to Trish and the friends walk out of the hospital, all heading home with more than depressing faces.

**That night...**

Austin spent half the night rolling in bed, trying to get in a comfortable position to fall asleep. When he eventually gave up, he stared at his ceiling, drowning in memories of him and Ally. Finally, unable to bear it, Austin found himself changing his clothes and climbing into his car to drive back to the hospital.

Long story short, Austin wasn't allowed to go past the waiting room so after a heated argument with the lady behind the counter, he sighed in defeat and fell asleep on the plastic chair, satisfied that he was at least in the same building as Ally.

**Hi guys! Really sorry about the twist in plot but... Anyway, I hope you fantastic readers are enjoying my story. It's not going to end yet and I have it all planned out!**

**If you have time, please review, follow and favourite. Thanks!**


	9. Section 9

Section 9

**I have something for all the awesome readers following, reviewing and supporting my story at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The basics. Anything you recognize is not mine.**

Austin's POV

I wake up to the smell of mustard and corn flakes, knowing only one person who would be eating that. I blink the sleep from my eyes and see Dez towering over me, holding his bowl. I slip off the chair in surprise at seeing him and look around to see Trish and Mr. Dawson too. Then, the events from last night come rushing back to me and I gasp, running to Ally's dad.

"Mr. Dawson! Why aren't you inside with Ally? I mean- good morning sir. Is Ally okay?" I question him, looking at his face for any signs of grief. Seeing none, I relax a bit and wait for his respond.

"Settle down Austin. I was watching Ally last night and saw that she was beginning to wake so I got the nurses and they told me to go out into the waiting room." Then, he added after, "was a little surprised to see you out here, but not that much and a couple hours later, your other friends came."

Austin dropped back into his seat, reassured, but it only lasted a moment because the same nurse as yesterday came out and signalled for us to follow her. I flew off my seat and chased after her, getting prepared for what was going to happen in room 21.

Ally's POV

I slowly flutter my eyes open and see a man slid through the door with a relieved look on his face. I tilt my head in confusion and then, a swarm of nurses and a doctor come in. They check their devices and ask me questions- that I am unable to answer because my chest hurts and my throat is parched- and they tell me that I had been hit by a car and have several injuries, including head trauma which caused me to have memory loss. My eyes widen in shock and they continue to reassess and care for me until weariness washes over me and my eyes close.

**Many hours later...**

A hard tap on the door startles me awake and I wince at the pain in my chest. The doctor from before approaches me and explains, "Miss Dawson, we know you might be in a little bit of stress but, we would like to as soon as possible find out how much you remember. Now, I am going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to try your best to answer them." I look at the doctor as he asks me the questions. There were a lot but they were quite simple like, what is your name? – Ally Dawson, where are you living? - Miami, how old are you? – 18. Then, he asked questions about my family members and friends' names and I couldn't quite place them. The doctor nodded and said, "I see. So now, we will bring in some people to help try to refresh your memory." The doctor says this and walks out and a minute later, three males and one female walk in, a happy expression plastered on their faces.

"Hi honey," the oldest looking man out of all of them says. My face brightens, recognizing his voice and face. "Dad!" I say, smiling at my father. It's as if the sky was lifted off his shoulders and he sighs, thankfully. I move onto the other three. One was a pretty Latina, there was a tall red head wearing a childlike smile and then, there was an attractive blond with a hopeful and charming smile. I draw my eyebrows together. He looked awfully familiar, but deciding I couldn't remember at this moment, I look again at the other two.

"What are your names?" I ask. They give me a smile and the girl says, "I'm Trish and this idiot over here is Dez." I laugh when Dez nods in agreement then turns to Trish when realizing what she said.

"Oh Trish, stop picking on Dez. You do that too much, like the time when you ate his gingerbread men and...," I falter, thinking about what I just said.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are my awesome friends! I remember," I say happily watching their faces as huge grins appear. Then, Blondie jumps into my view with excitement in his eyes. "Hey Alls, do you remember me? I'm Austin Moon." I purse my lips and concentrate. If he's here that has to mean he's somehow important. I look him up and down. This boy has style... and a body. His soft blond hair was dishevelled and his welcoming brown orbs were entrancing. I think for a long while and sigh in frustration. "I'm sorry... Austin, but I have no idea who you are." Right after those words leave my mouth, he freezes in place and the look of anguish is clear on his face before he hurries out of the room.

Austin's POV

I burst through the doors that led to the waiting room and lean against the nearest wall before sliding down to the floor. 'She doesn't remember me.' 'She doesn't remember me.' 'Ally _doesn't know_ who I am!' I think in dismay. I had found my best friend again after four years and now, fate has decided to tear us apart without actually separating us from each other. I put my head in my hands and wanted to just go back in and _make_ Ally to remember me but, she now thinks of me as a stranger and a stranger can't invade her personal space think that. I wouldn't do that to her**.** Instead, I was going to let Ally remember me by getting her to know me. I don't care if it takes forever, as long as she remembers _us_. I take a deep breath and walk out of the building, convincing myself that everything was going to be okay and probably jinxing myself while doing it.

**You guys probably saw this coming but, hey, it's part of my plan for this story. Also, I would appreciate it if you guys review, follow and favourite.**

**Here's a gift from me: a small summary for the next chapter.**

Ally's days of torture are almost over. She will be leaving the hospital soon but is disappointed that she still doesn't recognized many faces, like the blonde boy who seems to break down every time she says "no."

Austin is devastated. Sure, Ally is almost done recovering- from her injuries, but not from her amnesia. It doesn't look like she's any closer to remembering him either. To make it worse, Austin gets a surprising order and he must obey to help Ally but it doesn't help _them_.


	10. Section 10

Section 10

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, songs or anything else recognizable is mine.**

**Five weeks later...**

Ally's POV

I step out of my car, taking in the view of Marino High. Luckily, it hasn't changed. I didn't know what I was expecting. Maybe a sudden make over while I was gone for the last month and or so. Trish walks out of the passenger side and stands beside me.

"You sure you want to do this? You've missed more than a month of school and will be surrounded by all the curious students asking questions, half of them you don't even remember yet." I glared playfully at Trish, not that bothered by her statements. Yes, I was feeling kind of bad for ruining my perfect attendance and I also knew it was going to feel strange walking around with half the students feeling like strangers to me- and I say half because a lot of my friends came to visit me in the hospital and I recognized them immediately. This brought me to thinking about Austin Moon. How strange that I would remember my other friends on sight but Austin had been telling me about himself almost every day, trying to persuade me into remembering him. It was actually a little overwhelming, being pressured like that but, I must've been an important person in his life for him to be trying so hard, so I didn't have the heart to shoo him away.

Trish and I step into the school and like my best friend said, a dozen students come up to me, shouting and asking questions, probably to use to gossip later. I furrow my eyebrows and before I can talk, Trish pushes into the crowd, pulling me with her and shouting, "people, give her some space. She just got out of the hospital for gods sake!" I smile, trying to soften her words and then it fades when I see a certain fair haired boy come towards me.

Austin looks at me with a sad smile, then instead of coming up to me to ask how I was doing like he usually does, he shifts his backpack slung on his one shoulder and walks into a classroom. I stare after him a little hurt. Not to seem self- centered but I thought he would've wanted to know if I remembered him or not. The answers still no and I guess he's finally choosing to accept that now.

Trish sees my grimace and her face changes to a considerate one. I don't think she knows what my relationship between Austin was. I was fortunate for that. If she decided to tell me, it would've just been awkward and I think Austin also knows this because for the past month, he's only been telling me about his interests. I shake my head as if the action could clear my head and we walk into my favourite class. It was 'Show and Tell day' and my eyes widen in horror as to why the teacher would make us perform like this. My hand is numb by my side and the teacher looks at me expectantly as if I should already be up there. I gulp and furiously shake my head.

"I'll go," an all too familiar voice offers and I see Austin walk to the stage and grab an acoustic guitar out of its case. All the sudden attention is taken off me and turned towards Austin and I make a mental note to thank him later.

"What was that Ally?" Trish demands, nudging me.

I narrow my eyes at her, thinking she would know. "You seriously expect me to go up there with my stage fright? You know I can't perform in front of all these people."

Trish's face pales slightly. "Oh no, Ally-," she is cut off by Austin.

_Hey girl, I really wanna let you know_

_Your style is something that's so natural_

_You laugh and everyone around you stops_

_Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got_

Austin continues to sing and the entire time his eyes are focused on me. I squirm under his gaze but can't help feeling mesmerized by the depth of emotion in his voice. Our gazes are locked and when the rest of the students applaud and he moves back to his seat then do I snap out of my sort of trance. And before I can have those eyes on me again, the bell rings.

Austin's POV

'Our relationship is doomed,' I think to myself. Here's the reason why:

~Flashback~

_I walk out of Ally's room wondering how I could get more disappointed than this. It has been almost a month and Ally still doesn't seem to have remembered anything about me. 'At least she remembers my name,' I think negatively. I knew I should be caring about Ally more than _us_ right now but it was so painful to be always by her side knowing that she had _not a single _idea on what we used to have together. I sigh and trudge down the hall. _

_Suddenly, Ally's doctor- whose name I still haven't gotten yet- pops his head out the door and tells me to come in. I reluctantly change my direction and do as told. As soon as I step in, the doctor gets straight to the point, without a greeting or anything._

"_Austin, it is in the best interest of Miss Dawson that her dad suggests that you stop interacting with her." I almost fall off the chair that I just plopped down on._

"_I'm sorry son, but her father has informed me that Ally says that your visits and attempts to jog her memory have been causing her stress and we do not need that during her recovery process. So, from now on, if you want to help her, only brief encounters are recommended. I am proud that you haven't mentioned the two of your status though. We do not need that detail to burden her, knowing that she can't remember her boyfriend." My eyes were wide and I try to process his words. The whole speech was disbelieving but the last sentence really stung. After long minutes of thinking, I accept the fact that the doctor is right and I need to do what's best for Ally. I stand up and tell the doctor that I agree and then I walk away without another word._

End

So after that, I was only allowed to go see Ally a couple times a week but lucky for me, Ally was done recovering from her bone injuries and could go back to school. Unfortunately, I couldn't interact with her that much at school either so that morning when I saw her healthy and walking down the hall, my face fell and I walked into music class.

During class, commotion came from behind me and I turn to see Ally looking horrified when the other students were telling her to sing. I sucked in a breath, the idea that Ally might've forgotten that she overcame her stage fright dawning on me. I quickly raise my hand to volunteer and could've sworn I heard Ally's huge sigh of relief.

I got up on stage and sang my song 'Who U R,' directing my gaze at Ally, feeling my heart pound when our eyes locked.

When I finished, the bell rang and I didn't know if that moment helped my heartache or not. I don't think so.

Ally's POV

I was thinking about pancakes as I was going to the cafeteria. Not knowing why though so I brushed the thought away. I turned the corner and smacked into someone, giving a small scream as I fell to the floor. But, I never made it for a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me up. I blushed and my eyes landed on Dallas. He was many of my classes since I enrolled here but we never talked much. He was also quite cute with his brown locks and charming smile. Yet, I felt like I knew someone cuter. Who...?

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I backed out of his grip and thanked him. We had a couple minutes of small talk, leading up to a question that I was not prepared for.

"Ally, I know this is kind of direct but, I've liked you for some time. Would you like to go out with me?" I blinked at him and decided to give him a chance. Besides, I had been cooped in a hospital room for more than a month. I needed to get out.

"Sure, Dallas," I say immediately feeling like something was wrong. There was something nagging in my mind, a person...

Dallas quickly hugs me, startling me and the thought slips away. He pulls back and tells me he'll text me later and walks away.

I shake my head for the second time that day and continue to the lunchroom, hoping to find Austin to thank him, but little did I know that the blond was inside a nearby class, overhearing my entire conversation and my date plans.

**Hi guys! I just wanted to give you a heads up. So, I'm on vacation right now and about to move into another hotel. Problem is, the internet connection is horrible and I'll be staying there for a week. Please stay with this story and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**If you have time, please review! It means a lot to me. Until next time, bye!**


	11. Section 11

Section 11

**I am SO, SO, SO SORRY I kept you guys waiting for so long. Well, blah, blah. Not going to waste any more time- just read.**

Ally's POV

I look myself over in my mirror. Hopefully, I looked nice. Today was my date with Dallas and he told me that we were going to a dance club at the beach. So, I picked a yellow sundress that looked a bit fancy and slipped on some flats. I looked at the yellow colour, it was nice- someone's favourite colour...

I shook my head and swiped a layer of lip gloss on. I couldn't help but smile. Honestly, I couldn't wait for this date. Dallas was attractive, smart and funny and he could be my first boyfriend! Speaking of him, a knock is heard downstairs and I see that he is right on time. I grab my purse and walk down and to the front door and swing it open to see Dallas also in casual wear, begin to look me over.

"Man Ally, you look hot!" he exclaims and I try to hid my blush. He brings us to his car and we drive to the beach, while talking and laughing.

Austin's POV

I've been sitting on my lifeguard chair for so long that my rear end seems to be burning. My shift was over a while ago but being the Good Samaritan that I am, I stayed on duty, watching over the smiling crowds of people as they basked in the sun and splashed in the water. I frowned, watching them. The memory of the time I saved Ally here was rising to the surface of my brain, making my heart break even more. Ally was technically my first kiss when I gave her that rescue breath. I remembered how I seemed to ignite with heat when our lips connected for that brief moment. And now, it was all over.

I was in the English room a couple days ago, and then I heard a small scream in the hall. Moving to look out through the crack between the door and wall, the sight I was witnessing left me speechless. Ally was in the arms of someone I didn't recognize and she was blushing wildly. I blinked my eyes, willing tears not to come. Ally and the other guy started talking and then he just asked her out. I gasped and clamped my mouth shut, straining to hear the rest of the conversation. He said that he would give her the details later and then he left with Ally also leaving afterwards, while I stood there, wanting to run away, scream or cry- and then decided to do all three.

Ally's POV

We arrived at the beach after ten minutes and I stepped out, enjoying the breeze and ocean view. Dallas came beside me and grabbed my hand. He smiled and led us to Tropicopolis, the new dance club for teens. It looked amazing, with colourful decorations, a beach theme and twinkling lights to brighten the dim atmosphere. We walked in and the scent of perfume and alcohol hit me. I blinked in surprise and looked around more closely to see that the club was actually more... inappropriate. Teens everywhere were making out or grinding against each other and the lights blinded me as the loud music pounded in my ears.

I backed up, trying to find Dallas to gain some confidence but he was nowhere to be seen. I was gobsmacked. _Who leaves their date_?

After wandering around for some time, trying to stay unnoticed, the heat and smell was overpowering me and I walked in the direction of the entrance, stopping abruptly to let a couple locking lips stumble past.

I was almost out the door when a voice I knew shouted my name. I sighed in relief and turned to see Dallas come up to me. My ease quickly turned to anger when my 'date' made my way up to me and a fresh wave of alcohol stung my nose.

"Hey-y Ally-y-y!" Dallas slurred and then to my disgust and shock, he pushed me against a pole, grabbed my butt and planted his lips on mine.

Absolute revulsion came over me as his wet lips kissed mine sloppily. I was fuming with anger and when he pulled back, I raised my hand and hit him across the cheek. When I dropped my hand, it was red and I turned, but then he grabbed onto my hair and yanked me back. I cried out and he stuck his tongue into my mouth, chocking me. Seconds passed by with me struggling and tears flooded out of my eyes. I knew he was drunk but realizing that I had no choice, I thrust up my knee in one quick movement and Dallas dropped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Thanks for the date, Dallas," I say, trying to sound displeased but I was sobbing uncontrollably so I just ran out of the club, towards the beach.

Ally's POV

The sun was starting too slowly set and it casted a shining reflection on the water's surface. I sat there, in a tree concealed area, my sobs still causing me to tremble as a dreaded thought occurred to me: _Dallas was my ride_. I pulled out my phone but of course, no signal. I also didn't have it in me to stand and ask for help so I sat there, watching the sunset and listening as the beach's visitors slowly leave with the warmth of the sun.

I closed my eyes, having shivers up my spine and goose bumps forming on my arms. Suddenly, a soft strum of a guitar is heard and I scooted closer to where the sound was louder. A voice then sings to the music and I gasp, knowing who it is.

_I was chillin; you were with him, hooked up by the fire,_

_Now he's long gone, and I'm like so long,_

_Now I got my chance, now I- now I got my chance,_

_Like damn, you can be the one that can mess me up,_

_You can be the one that'll break me,_

_Damn, all the other girls said they had enough, _

_You can be the one that'll take me,_

_I was solo, livin yolo, till you blew my mind,_

_Like damn, you can be the one that can mess me up,_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by..._

Austin stops playing and looks at the sky until all trace of natural night is gone, replaced by the glowing moon.

I look at his handsome face and smile lightly, enjoying how it looked so carefree while he was playing. Suddenly, another shiver runs through me and I sneeze faintly.

Austin whips his head around and his eyes widen when they land on me. I smile at him like it was totally natural being caught alone in the middle of who- knows- where at this hour.

"Hi Austin, beautiful night, huh?" I say lightly.

Austin's POV

I look at the sky as the sun completely disappears and is switched with the moon. I realized that I haven't really seen Miami at night since I moved here. It was breathtaking- and it was all thanks to Elliot. He was supposed to take my shift and never came so I stayed on guard for four hours!

After the crowd started to dwindle down, I left to go change and sign out. When I walked out, the sky had darkened slightly and it had gotten cooler. Feeling no need to go home, I grabbed my guitar that I keep in my locker- you never know- and went to sit at a more private part of the beach. I began to strum one of my songs and sing until I was lost in the lyrics.

I stopped when the light had faded from the sky and take in the scenery. Suddenly, a sound comes from behind me and I spin around in surprise. I let my eyes adjust and they become as wide as sand dollars when I see Ally looking at me with a faint blush in her cheeks and shivering from the cool air.

"Hi Austin, beautiful night, huh?" she says, trying to sound casual, although I can hear the embarrassment in her voice. Ally shivers again and then I am pulled back into reality. I rush over to her and throw off my jacket and place it gently around her shoulders. She looks at me with a smile and I find myself sitting down beside her, wanting very badly to wrap her in my arms. I scold myself a second later, knowing I won't be able to do that anymore. So, it really startled me when_ Ally _closes the distance between us and carefully rests her head on my shoulder. I close my eyes, not wanting this moment to end- and it doesn't.

We both stay on the sand, looking up at the stars and talk for hours, making it feel like a perfect fairytale night until sleepiness eventually overcomes us.


	12. Section 12

Section 12

No one's POV

Ally wakes up to the suns warmth radiating on her face. She feels warm all over her body and looks to see that she was pressed directly on top of Austin with his arms wrapped securely around her. Ally's face flushes but she doesn't move. She looks at Austin's sleeping face and catches her breath. He really did have stunningly good looks. From his golden skin tone, innocent face and full lips. Ally found herself very slowly, but surely leaning closer to his face until she was a couple centimetres apart from him. She suddenly felt a sharp twinge of déjà vu and sucked in a breath.

Carefully, Ally rolled off of Austin's sleeping form and went over to where his guitar was placed in the sand. She sat down with it and felt her fingers move without her control. She strummed a few notes that were stuck in her brain and it was like her mind snapped. Everything shifted and a new puzzle piece fell into place. Ally let out a breath of pure happiness and tears formed in her eyes. And, unlike the ones she had shed many times in the past, these were of joy. Ally took a shaky breath and sang:

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_I f you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew-_

"I think about you, Ally. Always." Ally put down the guitar and turns around to see Austin, tears falling freely from his eyes, the biggest smile on his face. They lock eyes with each other and Ally only felt one emotion: love.

Austin took a step forward but didn't need to go farther for Ally ran the rest of the distance and jumped easily into his arms. He gave out a small laugh and twirled Ally around and then they stood there, surrounded in each other's presence, feeling each other's emotions and gazing into one another's eyes.

Austin then surprised both of them because instead of kissing like they thought fit in this moment, he opened his mouth and gestured for Ally to sing with him.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

Ally beams when she catches on and begins to sing their song, listening as their voices create the perfect sound.

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you (you- you- you- you)_

_I think about you (you- you- you- you)_

They both stop when they feel that the moment couldn't get any more perfect and they begin to lean in until they were a mere breath apart.

"Ally, I love you," Austin breaths and she can't help but feel her smile widen on her lips.

"You can't imagine how hard it was for me when you didn't know who I was. I felt like I didn't do enough to-," he is silenced by Ally's finger on his lips.

"Austin, I think it was hard for me to remember you because you are the person I care about the most. Very cruel but it could be true, and anyway, it's over now. Let's just enjoy what we have now and Austin?" He waits for her to continue.

"I love you too and will always remember you, no matter what," she says it with so much confidence that a smile breaks its way onto his face and he pulls her to him by her waist and their lips connect.

They both inwardly sigh at the feeling of the others lips and never want to be apart from each other ever again. And, they won't because through all of this, the most important fact is that even with any complications and adventures that come their way, love will ALWAYS remember.

**Well, this is the last chapter and I hope you guys liked reading it. Again, I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update but I am starting a new story called ****She doesn't fall**** and I hope you guys will check it out.**

**Thanks for your reviews and not giving up on this story:) **

**-Sabrina**


	13. Final Note

Hi everyone,

So, I apologize for leaving for so long but things have been quite hectic. Fortunately, I'm now back and have started a new story. It is called She Doesn't Fall. I hope you all will go check it out and I also apologize for writing this note here after this story has been finished. It might seem like I'm adding an epilogue or something. But, this story is completed… unless you guys want some kind of sequel or something.

Well, that's it. Basically, I have a new story that I hope you guys will go check out.

Thanks for staying with me, for always reviewing and all the follows and favourites!

Xoxo, Sabrina (yes, that's my name).


End file.
